Issues of therapeutic efficacy, contraindications, adverse events and costs are now of paramount importance in medical practice. The current role of clinical investigation includes the ability to gather evidence from a variety of sources, to synthesize results from multiple studies, and to translate clinical findings into practice. A research center that has experience and capabilities in each of these areas and can bring together the multidisciplinary resources to address important clinical issues in a timely manner could make a valuable contribution to medical practice. We propose to establish a comprehensive and efficient Research Center to investigate clinical therapeutics in cardiovascular medicine. This Center will provide vision, leadership, and direction to the synthesis and dissemination of knowledge in this area. Our ultimate goal is to develop and implement strategies to translate these clinical findings into improved practice. We also propose to function as the coordinating center for all of the centers funded by this mechanism. Our overall objective is to improve the quality of medical care for cardiology patients by completing the following 6 Specific Aims, briefly stated as: Specific Aim 1: Continue our current efforts in this area. Specific Aim 2: Maintain a center for the systematic aggregation of data about currently approved therapies in the area of cardiovascular medicine Specific Aim 3: Complete 3 demonstration projects on improved use of new drugs using an integrated health system. Specific Aim 4: Work with FDA on specific surveillance programs for CV devices Specific Aim 5: Disseminate the results of the Center. Specific Aim 6: Use the Center to continue to attract additional funding in this area.